How Embarrassing
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: AU - Aki has the hots for a professor, but when she is called in to stay after school, does she have what it takes to confess her love? PWP, Rated-M, Divine x Aki
1. Wet Dreams

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first one-shot fanfic I've ever write, so sorry if it sucks xD I never done this before ^^;

AU - Aki has the hots for a professor, but when she is called in to stay after school, does she have what it takes to confess her love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's except for this story.

On with the Fic!

* * *

Aki's POV

Every girl has her little "school girl" fantasies: being the most popular girl, getting the highest grades, hooking up with the hottest guy in class, but I wanted more then that. It was 3:30 in the afternoon when my mind started to wander in my History class. My professor was Prof. De los Santos, Divine De los Santos to be exact. To many he was the toughest professor they've ever met; to me…he was the man of my wildest fantasies. During class, I would just stare at him and admire his unique features: his red hair that I could run my fingers through, his deep, green eyes, his light tan skin. I would fantasize about us alone together in a dark room with his hands touching all over my body, having his way with me. I couldn't help but imagine his long, hard, cock thrusting into my pussy hard while groping my breasts, chanting my name with his deep, sexy voice

"Aki…Aki…"

"AKI!"

Suddenly, I snapped out of my daydream only to see a rather upset Divine looking down on me... how embarrassing. This wasn't new, every time I was in his class, I would slip into my fantasies and just forget I was in school.

"Ms. Izayoi, are you paying attention?" he asked me

"Y-yes, sir" I quickly replied

"Then can you be so kind as to answer the question?"

I had to think up of something and fast!

"15?"

The entire class just broke into laughter. I kind of forgotten this wasn't Math class. "Ms. Izayoi, I need you to stay after school today. I would like a word with you." Almost in unison the students aloud said "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" like how a little kid would do when another kid got in trouble.

It was now after class and I sat there on a desk in an empty classroom. Divine had to stop to take a phone call, and judging by him yelling outside in the hallway, I can tell that it might take a while. I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes for a little while.

The door opened and in comes the professor. "Sorry about that interruption. Anyway, Aki, what is going on with you lately? You used to be one of my top students with perfect grades, but now you are hardly paying attention and your test scores are below average." I couldn't help but agree this his statement, I used to pass his exams with flying colors, but now I'm falling behind on my schoolwork. I looked into his eyes and instead of that familiar look of seriousness he usually had, it was a look of concern. "Is everything ok?" even his tone of voice changed. I felt my face blush; he was worried about me.

"Aki, if there is something wrong, let me know." This urge I had to tell him how I really felt for him is getting out of hand. I turned my head away out of shyness. I had to tell him about my crush for him. No, not crush. Love. Everything about him makes me want to be with him. I need to tell him, and this was my only shot. "Aki?" He repeated, waiting for a response. Suddenly, out of impulse, I pressed my lips against he unexpected mouth. This was so wrong. I know this was against school regulations for a professor to get involved in a relationship with their students, but I didn't care; all I wanted was Divine. I continued kissing him, this time much deeper, slipping my tongue a little into his mouth. I pulled away a bit to find a surprised expression on his face. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I can't hide these feelings I have for you anymore! You are the most handsome, charming man I've ever met! I will do anything for your love, Divine, ANYTHING!" he stood silent; he blushed a little and looked away. He must have been confused about what I was trying to tell him. This was humiliating, even if it was just the 2 of us alone, it felt like millions of people were watching me, but I didn't care.

"What are you trying to say, Aki?" he asked in a soft, concern voice.

"Divine, I love you"

I finally told him, my deepest, darkest, secret. Then there was more silence; dear God, what have I done?

"How long?" he asked, breaking the silence with a firm tone of voice

"Long enough" that was all I could come up with. I turn my head away and felt some tears roll down my face. Then his hand lifted my chin until we made eye contact.

"Divine?" I asked, but then, to my surprise, he pressed his lips against mine and started kissing me. This was unbelievable; he was kissing me!

"D-Divi-"

"Shhhhhh…" he hushed. Pressing his finger over my lips.

"But sir, you could lose your job for th-"

"They'll never know," he whispered softly in my ear. He deepens the kiss; our tongues touched and wrestled each other for domination. I let out a small moan between kisses; it seemed to encourage him to get more aggressive with his kiss. My hands that were resting on his firm chest slowly travel downward to his lower body. My moans became louder as he started kissing my neck, sucking and giving me little love bites. I began rubbing his groin; I could feel it getting harder and harder from my touch. He started groaning as I touched the bulge sticking out of the fabric of him pants; I can tell he was very pleased. Pulling away from him I got down on my knees and looked up at him; his face was slightly red with pleasure in his eyes. I know what he wanted, he knew that I know, he always know, and I'm willing to do anything for him. I gave him small smile and lightly licked the bulge on his pants.

"Uhhh… Aki" Divine moaned, leaning his head back. I pulled his zipper down and pulled out his throbbing member from its tight prison. I was amazed; it was bigger than I fantasized. Without a second thought, I brought it in mouth and started to suck on it; bobbing my head back and forth to make sure every bit of his cock wasn't left untouched. As I continued moving, I felt his hand grabbing the back of my head and tried to push me in further. I looked up at him, he loved my antics and it was evident: the lust in his face, his moans, him licking his lips. He loved this moment, so I continued.

"Uhhh…. I-I'm…going to…Uhhh!" he uttered. he was cumming.

He released his hot seeds into my waiting mouth. I swallowed all of it in my mouth and licked off any that was on his dick. Divine pulled me up by my arm and brought me closer to him. "Now it's my turn," he told me. Divine pushed my back on his desk. He pulled off his tie and unbutton his shirt, revealing he lean, sculpted chest and abs. he stared down at me like a hungry animal; wanting my body. He began to massage my breasts; my body shook and winced a little from his tight grasp. Then he pulled open my blouse and tore off my bra and proceeds to, roughly, sucking my right breast while his right hand pinched my left nipple.

"AHHH! Yes… uhh… more!" I moaned out loud as he bit down, and he changed sides to repeat his action on the opposite breast. My body loves the sweet little torture and I was getting wetter by the minute. I felt his lips planting trails of kisses down my stomach, getting lower, and lower, and lower. Lifting my skirt, he looked at my thong, damp with my cum. "My, my, what do we have here?" he chuckled a little. Without hesitation, he ripped the thong off and licked his lips at the sight of my exposed pussy, begging for Divine's touch.

"Please…" I begged. I wanted this so much. I wanted him.

"As you wish, my dear Aki" he went down and proceeded to eat me out. "AHH! YESS~S! Don't stop… DON'T STOP!" I cried. I needed this so badly, he drove his tongue inside of me, and it was nothing like I've felt before. It was weird and new and sensational and amazing. I begged him not to stop, but he raised his head from between my legs and passionately kissed; I could taste him and myself. I could feel his cock rubbing against my pussy.

"Do you trust me, Aki?" Divine asked of me

"Divine…" I whispered to him. "Yes, I love you Divine. I trust you with all my heart"

I held my breath a little as he slowly entered me. "Ah… it hurts," I whimpered. This was my first time but I know it would subside. "I know," he said, slowly pushing his full length inside me. Oh the pain, he broke the hymen, but I had to be strong. My walls contracted around his cock. "You're so tight," he murmured; he started to move his hips, in and out, in and out. I was in heaven! There was no more pain, only pleasure as he bucked his hips. Careful at first, but now he moves harder and faster, making my breast bounce from his movements. "HARDER! Ohhh… yess~s, harder!" I yelled for more. He went harder, groping and squeezing my breast, just like I dream he would. This was too good to be true.

"AHH!! Divine! I-I'm gonna…AH…CUM!" I was reaching my climax, and so was he. In one final thrust, he released inside my womb. He collapses on top of me; we were both hot, sweaty, and out of breathe. Divine was about to pull out until I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. I never want this moment to end; I wanted him to stay with me forever. I looked into his green eyes, "I love you, Divine" I told him, sweetly.

"I love you," he whispered… "Aki" he chanted

"Aki… Aki…"

...

..

.

***SLAM***

"AKI!"

I shot my head up from my desk; I must have fallen asleep. I don't believe it… it was all just a dream! But it felt so real. I noticed a heavy textbook on my desk; I found the source of the loud slam noise. I look up to find Prof. De los Santos with his usual disappointed look on his face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Ms. Izayoi," he demanded

Great, not only did I just had another wet dream, but I think I'm in big trouble…

How Embarrassing…

** FIN**


	2. Private Session

Chapter 2: Private Session

_**Aki's POV**_

It's been months since my little Fantasy about me and Divine. I never told him about it on that day of our meeting; I told him I was feeling very ill. Truth be told, I was sick, sick of this torture of not being with him. Not much has changed since then; I still can't get my mind off him, and my grades still have to suffer for my pleasure. Today was just another day in De Los Santos' class, and today we're suppose to be getting our exams back for our French class. Divine opened his briefcase and began to speak.  
"Alright Students, today you'll be receiving you exams back. I'm very disappointed with most of the grades from this class..." he continued to rant about our grade as he passed out our papers. I wasn't paying attention to his rambling; all my attention was on his body. It was summertime, so he wore a short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, and I can see his toned arms. As he walked around the classroom, I just stared at him, and from time to time I would stare at his lower body, licking my lips. I was getting hot and bothered all over again, but I'm trying not to let my lust get the best of me. Not again. I was starting to moan quietly under my breath. I felt this "urge" building between my legs. I can't take it anymore! I squirmed in my seat, rubbing my inner thighs, softly panting. Under my desk, my hand slowly and secretly slid up my skirt. I wanted to be touched so badly, but I've never done THIS before. Just before my hand reached my panties.  
"Aki?" asked a familiar deep voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at Divine with my exam in his hand. I really hope he doesn't suspects anything. He looked at me with disappointment in his face, but that was common. He sigh and handed my paper, and there it was, a big, red "F" on the paper "Aki, please stay after class, I would like a word with you again" he said with a firm voice. Oh no, not again!  
After everyone left the class, I just sat there in my desk trying to stay focused and pray that I won't another wild wet dream. Divine stepped out for a second and came back with another student. She was quiet lovely; she had long blond-colored hair, bright emerald eyes, light skin toned, a beautiful figure.

Who is she?

"After grading you last exam, I see that you are gravely slipping in your French class. Aki you are a bright student, and it would hurt me to see you fail." Divine was so concerned about me, I couldn't help but blush a little. "So I took it upon myself to find you a tutor. Aki meet Ms. Sherry LeBlanc. She is one of my top students from the higher grade. She's fluent in French and is more then glad to help you in your studies." Divine announced. Now this was new, for once I'm not getting scolded, and not to mention this Sherry girl looks like a nice person.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Aki" Sherry said, shaking my hand and gave me a small wink.  
"I will leave you two alone to get to know each other better. See you two later." Divine left the classroom. We were now alone.  
"So, uh, 'Sherry' was it?" I spoke, timidly. "Do you think you can teach me something?"  
"Well to be honest, it's not going to be easy, but I promise you'll pass that French class" Sherry happily said, gently nudging my cheek with her hand. That was odd.  
We agreed to meet up at the school's library during lunch period. The library was practically empty around this time, so nothing would distract us, but not even that would stop me from think of Divine. Sherry continued to lecture me on the basics of the French language while I was taking down notes. Just as I was starting to understand the lesson, Divine walks into the library, talking with the librarian about a few books he need. Oh man, his constant teasing is making it hard concentrate on Sherry's tutoring, as much as I wanted to look away from him, I just couldn't. Oh that familiar urge was beginning to resurface again; I wanted him so badly "Aki? HELLOOOOO! Earth to Aki!" Sherry interrupted my stare.  
"Huh?" I answered. It looked like she knew whom I was staring at. She waited for Divine to leave and turned her attention to me. "You know Aki, you look so cute when you blush like that." She teased. "What?" I asked. What did she meant by that?  
"Aki, you don't have to hide it anymore, you can tell me."

She knows! But, how? Was I making it that obvious? "Aki? Do you have a crush on Professor De Los Santos?" Sherry whispered to me. I just sat there silently, but I nodded 'yes' to answer her question. All I can do now is blush madly. She now knows my secret... how embarrassing. Then Sherry started giggling softly. What was she laughing about? "Don't worry..." She said. Sherry moved her chair closer to me and moved her lips closer to my ear. "...I'll never tell anyone," she whispered softly in my ear. Her seductive voice sent chills down my spine. "What are you-" I was going to ask until she placed her hand on my lap. "Divine is quite the handsome man, isn't he?" Sherry purred seductively. She began to rub my inner thigh, and I wanted her to stop, but this felt so good, so I let her continued. She's fallen for me, but I think I've also fallen for her. "You're really tense, Aki. Do you... you know... 'Relieve' your urges?" In all honesty, I didn't understand what she meant by that. "Do what?" I shyly answered back.

"You know," she cooed in my ear, "...Masturbate."

"N-NO! NEVER!" I freaked out, what was she asking me this!

"SHH~H..." Sherry hushed. " There's nothing with masturbation, Aki. It's very relaxing when you're this sexually tense"  
"I-I have never done this before." I whimpered. This was really embarrassing. Suddenly, Sherry pressed her lips against my lips. What is she doing?! I wanted to pull away, but this was so good, her soft lips and the taste of her peach flavored lip balm were invigorating. As a response I kissed her back. She didn't seem to mind, but this was really weird. I felt her hand moved up and rested on my breast and squeezed gently. "W-Wait. What are you doing?" I asked, caughting my breath from the kiss. "Showing you the way." She said. "Don't be afraid to touch your body" Sherry instructed me. She began to massage my breast. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" Oh yes, it felt great. I took her advice and did the same thing on my other breast. Thank god no one was watching us. We returned to kissing, but then her hand went back down to my skirt and went under. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Her hand crept up towards my loin. "AHHHH..." I moaned. She started kissing my neck while she rubbed the fabric of my panties; I was getting wet. I spread my legs a little so she can reach my "spot" better. "It's easy Aki," she murmured in my ear, "All you have to do is just take it, one finger at a time." Just as she was about to slip under my panties...

***RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!! ***

The school bell rang loudly, the period has ended, and I have only 15 minutes to get to my next class. We quickly separated from each other, pretending that nothing happen. Some students were starting to the library. "I'm sorry Aki," she apologized, "It's okay," I told her, trying to forget our little 'activity', but I couldn't. "I know we didn't get to cover a lot during our tutoring, but I want to tell you something about Divine."  
"What is it?" I asked _"Si vous l'aimez, alors vous devriez lui dire"_

What is the matter with me? I still care for Divine, but is it wrong to love another person, or in this case, another woman. Am I selfish? Greedy? Confused? What ever it is, it's really getting to me. I couldn't face Divine with the way I'm feeling. It's not me, but I decided to cut his class and hide out on the school's roof, trying to clear my mind. I still felt hot and bothered thinking about Divine AND Sherry. Oh these thoughts I was having. The thoughts of Divine on top of me while Sherry whispered sweet nothings in my ear was enough to drive me insane. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to do it. All these fantasies keep running through my mind. I started rubbing my breast, and imagine either Divine or Sherry doing it to me. The summer heat was getting to me, so I practically torn off my school blouse and bra.

_"Don't be afraid to touch your body"_

Sherry's words replayed in my mind. I let my hands travel all around my body. The summer breeze kissed the sweat on my body; sending chills all over my body. I was getting hornier by the second, so I put my hands down my skirt, rubbing my pussy though the panties that was damped from my juices.

_"All you have to do is just take it, one finger at a time."_

I pulled off my panties and ran my fingers between the lips. Slowly, I inserted one finger in and out of my pussy. I was in heaven. I pretended it was his cock going inside. It felt so hot, wet, tight, and untouched, until now. I wish my finger were a little thicker, so carefully I inserted another one. I shut my eyes moved my fingers faster, trying to reach climax. Then I remember the last thing Sherry told me before I left the library.  
"Si vous l'aimez, alors vous devriez lui dire"  
It was a French sentence, and I know what it means. She was telling me "if you love him, then you should tell him". Yes, I want to tell him. I don't want to keep this a secret any longer. I love him!

"AHHHH... D-DIVINE... I L-LOVE Y-YOU!!" I moaned loudly. I continue to yell out my love for him; I wish he could hear me. I was having a hard time trying to reach my climax. My fingers were just not long or thick enough. I needed him. I needed her. I want them both!

...

"I can show you a better way, Aki"

* * *

**To be continue...**


	3. Confession

Chapter 3: Confession

**Aki's P.O.V.**

No… it can't be. I quickly opened eyes and turned my head to face that voice; trying to cover my naked pussy. I don't believe it, it was really him… Divine. He saw me masturbate and calling out his name. Oh dear GOD, what the fuck am I going to do?!

"I was beginning to wonder why you didn't show up to my class this afternoon, but now I see you had to take care of something." Divine said. He didn't seem to be angry with me. He was leaning against the big metal vent I was hiding behind this whole time, with a grin on his face. Why was he grinning? I didn't bother to ask him, I had get out of there, and fast to save myself any further embarrassment.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't get dressed yet." He was watching me closely; licking his lips at the site. He came closer to me; I slid my back down against the vent, now I'm sitting on the gravel as he came nearer.

He took my chin in his hand and stared down at me. "Would you like me to show you?" he asked me, seductively. This is not like him; usually he would be very strict and tight fisted, but now he's… lusting over me. I was hesitant to answer at first… is this some kind of big joke? But, I know him; he wouldn't make a joke like this. He was serious.

I let out a small 'yes', not know what he was going to do to me, but what ever it is, I'll do it for him. Only him.

"You know me, Aki. I can't just show you. You'll have to prove to me that you want to learn." With that said he reached for his zipper and pulled it down, and then he pulled his cock out from the opening, in front of my face, "How badly do you want it?" I could die from a heart attack right now, his cock was right there in front of me! It was semi-hard but was slowly stiffening. It was a nice length; I could just hold it right now. I didn't say anything but he knew my answer.

A naughty expression went across Divine's face, "Here's the deal, Aki. You have to suck my dick, and depending on how good you give head, I'll show you a better way to satisfy yourself." Okay, now things were getting crazy now. I never knew he would get this way. I guess it's different when you fantasize about someone but then learn what his true nature is. He must be some kind of sex fiend, and I like that.

"Come on!" he urged in a sexual manner. "Do you want it or not?" I had to make up my mind; he was getting impatient. I grabbed hold of his legs and I got close to his cock. I started running my tongue along the base and made my way to the tip. He ran his gloved fingers through my hair, encouraging me to keep going. I took in the tip, and then bobbed my head down the length.

"Yessss~s…" Divine hissed. I picked up the pace and bobbed back and forth, in and out, in and out. Funny in that crazy wet dream, I could do this without any problem, but now I'm not sure what to do with it. I could hear him breathing heavily. That made me want him even more. This was like a dream to me, but better. I couldn't believe this was happening! I did what he want, I continued to slide that cock in and out of my mouth; listening to him breath heavy and sigh in delight.

"AHHH…O-Okay…" Divine said, "that's enough for now," he pulled out of my mouth and sat down beside me. "You did a good job, as always." He teased. He raised his hand and wiped off some saliva from my mouth. Then leaned in for a gentle kiss on my lips. I tried to hold back at first, but I've had never kissed him before, but I soon gave in; our tongue gliding against each other, dancing in each other's mouths. He pulled away and look at me.

"Sit in front of me" he ordered. I moved closer and leaned my back against his chest. "So, what is this 'technique' you wanted to show me?" I asked him. He let out a small chuckle, "Its really just 'common sense' than 'technique'." He moved his hand to my pussy, and began rubbing my clitoris. "It may be relaxing with you do it yourself, but it's a hell of a lot better if you get someone who cares to do it for you." Without hesitation, he slipped his gloved finger inside me. "AHHH! FUCK!!" I cried out,

"I'm surprised Sherry didn't tell you that," he taunted. How did he know? Was Sherry the one who told him were I was? Did she tell him my secret? Looks like it, if not, then non of this would be happening.

His finger was thicker than my fingers and I could feel the leather texture of the gloves inside me. If one wasn't enough, he snuck in another one, and moved his hand in and out fast. Oh my god! I loved this sweet torture. Now he was getting rough and pushed his fingers further up inside me. It was hurting a little, but I didn't want him stop. From where I sitting, I could feel his rock-hard member rubbing against my arm. I laughed to my self; I have an idea.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "Two can play this game, Professor." Then I grabbed his cock and moved my hand up and down. "AH!" He moaned aloud. We were even now, he'll satisfy me, and I'll satisfy him. We locked lips again, taking in this moment of lovemaking. Finally, I've reached climax and felt my juices run down his hand. Divine, on the other hand, was trying not to cum, but I could feel some of his seeds dripping in my hands. I was out of breath, but relieved at the same time. I turned to see his face, but something seemed wrong with him. His eyes were glossed over; his face was red, and gritting his teeth. I tried to get up until Divine grabbed me and pulled me back down to his level. He managed to get me on my knees and hands, but then, without warning, he entered me completely! He started fucking me, doggy style; he was really an animal! I felt pain in my lower body, he tore my hymen completely; I didn't tell him I was a virgin.

"DIVINE!!!" I cried, "STOP!! IT HURTS!!! PLEEEASSE!!" He acted like he didn't hear my cries. Still fucking my pussy, he leans forward to my ear, "je vous aimerai à jamais" He whispered. He teasing me as he repeated that line, I had no idea what he was saying. When even he says that, all I could think of is Sherry. Oh Sherry, I wish you were here with us. He then wrapped his hand around my neck, but he wasn't choking me, he was just holding me closer. My body couldn't take this anymore… I wasn't used to this kind of torment on my body. Little by little, my eyes would start closing, I'm not going to last any longer, but Divine didn't seem to noticed… soon everything went black…

I slowly started waking up; everything was like blur. Where did Divine go?

"Ah, you're finally awake, Aki." Who was that? "I saw everything, he really like 'playing' with you. I wish he did the same things with me" I noticed that I was resting my head on someone's lap. I look up and found that voice belong to Sherry. She wrapped my body with my school uniform.

"He cared for you, Aki. He always knew about your crush, he was waiting for you to tell him." She told me. He cared for me? I never knew that. I guess he didn't say anything because he didn't want to risk his job. Or maybe he thought I didn't like him because of his strict teaching lessons. But none of that matters now; he really did care about me. I wonder if Sherry cared for me, because I do for her. Love knows no boundaries and I admit it, I love a man and a woman. I felt like I could cry right, but these were tears of joy.

"Where's Divine?" I asked,

"He had to leave, he was called in for some meeting, but he asked me to watch over you." She replied, stroking my hair back.

"Hey Sherry," looking up at her, "what does 'je vous aimerai à jamais' mean?" she giggled sweetly. " He was saying 'I will love you forever'." I just blushed; he has a way with words.

"Sherry…" I got her attention again.

"Huh?'

"je vous aimerai à jamais" I said to her.

"Same to you" she bent down a bit and gave me a kiss

"Oh by the way," she said, "I kind have bad news for you. Even thought Divine loves you, he still has to follow school regulations about you cutting class." She informed me. "You got Detention tomorrow"

Well… This is embarrassing…


	4. The Dorm

Chapter 4

**Aki's P.O.V**

Is it wrong for me to love two people at once? Well, they do know each other, and I love them both, but it is greedy to love them both. Is it wrong that the ones I love are my professor and a girl who is out of my league? This has been bother me for a while now, what if word gets out that I'm in a love affair with Divine AND Sherry? One thing is for sure, I haven't done any of my assignments and the end of the school is in a few months.

Today is no different from those days of my crazy imagination. There he was, Divine, giving another long-winded lecture in History. His deep voice was like music to my ears, especially when he's moaning while I fooled around with him. We barely have any alone time together due to his busy schedule, and the only time we have together is not very long; but just enough to satisfy our needs. As for Sherry, I haven't heard from her in a while. Sometimes we pass each other in the halls, but she's usually with her friends; I hope they don't know about us. Sometimes when no one's looking, she'll give me a little wink, as if to say "hi", but we haven't spoken since that day.

I'll never forget that day in the library…

The school bell finally rang, thus ending the school day. I put away my books in my backpack, ready to walk out that classroom.

"Aki, can I please see you after class?" Divine asked me. Weird, I haven't done anything wrong this time. I hope I'm not in trouble.

"S-Sure" I replied back to him, sitting back down on my desk chair.

"Geez, how many times is Aki going to get in trouble with the professor?" one student whispered to another; they weren't doing a good job at it. "I'm surprise the professor hasn't kicked her out of the class yet. I wonder what's going on with those two?" another talked back. Some started to gossip about me and Divine, but all I hope is that they never know about us. I would be labeled as the school's whore or worse, expelled! And Divine could loose his job.

Everyone has left the classroom, it was just me and Divine; I kind of like this. Divine closed the door after the last of the students left, locking the door and brought down the shade that completely covers the little window on the door.

"Aki," he called me over "come here" his hand did a little gesture that meant he wanted me to come to him. I got up to walk towards him, shyly. I stood in front of him, and without a second thought, he wrapped me around he strong arms and held me close. His head tilted downward and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help it; I've wanted to do this for a while, so I kissed him back. We locked lips; I felt a little bit of his tongue gliding over my own. He pulled his head back for a breath of air, "You shouldn't tease me so, Aki," she whispered into my ear. His eyes were looking at my chest; my blouse was opened a little at the top, showing off some skin. We kissed again, only this time, much deeper. Our tongues fought each other in our mouths, my hands rested on his firmed chest and I start to rub his upper body while his own hands slipped there way up my skirt and grabbed my ass. "It's been awhile, professor." I told him seductively. "Heh," he laughed "too long for my taste". He was still holding me; close enough to feel something of his getting harder. I know what would make him happy. A small grin ran across my face as my hand went down to grab the now harden bulge between his legs. A sharp gasp came from Divine as I slowly started rubbing it. "AHH~H! Aki~" he sighed as his head leaned back; I took it as an opportunity to kiss his neck; licking it and leaving a small hickey. "A-Aki" Divine moaned again, my fingers found the zipper, and pulled it down slowly.

"Aki, S-Stop…"

I popped open the button and slowly pulled the hem of his boxers down.

"S-Stop…"

His hard member slipped out and stood at full attention. I just want to 'play' with it; I was going to make my move.

"Aki, STOP!"

He quickly grabbed my hand, stopping me from reaching his cock. This was really weird, he never done this before.

"What's wrong, Divine?" I asked him.

"As badly as I want this, I really need to talk to you about something." He said, pulling up his boxers and zipped up his pants. "It's about your grades again." Damn it! Not again…

We both went back to his desk, and then he pulled out some papers, my exams and homework assignments, with red lettering all over it. "You're grades are way behind from the last we talk about this" Divine said "Aki, you need to pull your grades up. Otherwise I'll have no choice but to fail you and you'll have to repeat the class again." I feel really guilty about this, I remember when doing these exams and homework was like nothing, but now I hardly do them. "Is there anything I can do to pass?" I begged Divine; I really don't want to get held back. "All you need to do is study more and do your assignment. There's still a chance for you to pull up your grade; just enough to pass the class." He said.

"Will you, by any chance, be my tutor, Professor?" I slyly asked.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I don't think so, Aki. Do you remember the last time I tried to tutor you?" oh yeah, I remember that night; one minute we were sitting by his desk, trying to study, and then the next thing I know, I'm laying on my back, naked, with his hot seeds on my body, panting. Now I see why he can't help me… or can he?

"Well, is there another way I can, you know," I cooed, running my hand back to his pants. Divine grabbed my hand again; "Aki!" he spoke aloud "now's not the time. I promise we'll have our 'fun' again, but right now I need you to concentrate on your studies, not me." He let go of my hand and we stood up from his desk. "So Aki, please work on this." He told me. Divine quickly planted a quick, simple kiss on my lips and lead me out the classroom.

After school, I went to the small student lounge to relax and converse with my friends. It was a shame that my friends' grades are just as bad as mine, so it was no use asking them. We just sat and lay on the sofas just goofing off and gossiping about other students and school, until I saw her, Sherry. She was looking as beautiful as usual, with her long blond hair, green eyes, and nice legs. Sherry sat on the other side of the room, by herself, reading a novel. My friends decided to leave and head back to their dorms, but I chose to stay in the lounge, by myself, and looked at Sherry from a far. It wasn't long for Sherry to look up from her book and caught me openly staring at her. She gestured her head, telling me to come over. I got up and sat on an empty chair that was closest to her, placing my clutched hands on my lap, trying to hide a blush; she's so beautiful.

"It's been a while, Aki," Sherry said "how have you been?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Well," I lifted my left hand and lightly scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit nervous. "Not too good. I'm kind of failing in some of my classes again, and if I don't get them higher, I might fail and repeat the grade." I told her. This felt weird, I really don't like tell people my issues, but this time I really need help again; luckily it's not French again.

"I see." Sherry replied back. She closed the book she was reading and turned to me. "And I'm going to take a wild guess here, you want me to tutor you again?" I blushed a bit; I didn't know to say, she could read me like that book she has. "But you're lucky, I'm not busy this week, I'll be glad to help you with your studies." She smiled at me, then pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote on it. "Here," Sherry said, handing me the paper. "This is my dorm room number, and luck for us, my roommate is hardly home." She got off her sit, "I'm off to the library to finish an assignment, meet me at my dorm around 6:00 PM."

"S-Sure!" I replied back nervously, "And thanks for helping me again." I'm glad that Sherry is looking out for me. Then she lifted her hand and stroked my cheek with her index finger, "No problem, babe." She left the lounge and I was alone again.

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since Sherry started helping me with my studies. Every evening, I would visit her at her dorm room, and for a while, she helps me with my work and study for my exams. Thanks to her, I can finally pass my exams with ease, like I use to before. However tonight was a little different…

We're been working on my studies for my final for about an hour on her bed; her roommate transferred so she has this room all to herself until further noticed. "Want to take a break?" Sherry asked me. I was getting tired from staring at this textbook anyway. We closed our books and just lay next to each other on the somewhat soft mattress, wrapping her arms around me. Sherry let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes. "Is everything ok, Sherry?" I asked her with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said

"About what?"

"About how nervous I'll be when I go up on the auditorium's stage and receive my diploma on graduation." She said, I can't imagine how nervous she must be right now, but then again, I wish she wasn't graduating. She'll be leaving in about two months, off to live her dreams while I'm still here trying not to fail. Things won't be the same anymore once she's gone; she's the first woman I've ever loved this way. I would still have Divine, but there's a rumor going around that he might be transferred to another school, I really hope that's false. I turned around to face Sherry and embraced her tightly.

"Aki?" she spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Please, don't leave me…" I whispered, trying to fight back tears. I buried my face on her chest. She used her hand and lifted my head so that we can make eye contact. She moved in and slowly kisses my lips; oh, how I love those soft lips of her, so I kissed her back. "I may be leaving the school, but I'll never leave you, Aki…" she kissed me again; deepening the kiss this time, I did the same. Soft moans were coming from our muffled mouths. I ran my fingers though her long, silky blond hair while her hands moved towards my hips, grabbing hold of my ass. I pulled back for a breath of air.

"S-Sherry," I moaned "Are you sure we should be-"

"Shhh~" she hushed "Aki, do you love me?"

"Yes… Yes I do, with all my heart…"

"Then prove it to me…" she cooed, seductively. I pulled her head back towards me and kissed passionately, pushing my tongue in her mouth, trying to find hers. As if out of impulse, my left hand grabbed her right breast and squeezed it. She yelped a little in my mouth, and then he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Playing rough, huh?" she teased. She closed in and whispered, "I love it rough" Sherry took this opportunity to start licking and sucking on my neck. I brought her head closer to me; I want her so badly. Her teeth tickled my neck and her tongue lick small circle; I could feel myself getting wet with excitement. Suddenly, her hand slip under my blouse and got beneath my bra; she caught me by suppress. Her smooth palm grasping my breast and pinching my nipple. "AHH~" I cried out. Since she slipped off my bra, my nipple was poking my tight, white school blouse, but that didn't stop Sherry from having her way with them. She began licking my nipple through the blouse, nipping them from time to time. "A-AHH~, yes" I moaned, "don't stop… oh God, d-don't stop" I was get hotter and wetter at ever moment we're having. I wonder…

I wonder…

I wonder if she's getting heated and wet too. I grasped her thigh and went under mini skirt. It's amazing how Sherry hasn't noticed yet what I'm trying to do; instead she's starting to unbutton my blouse, slowly. Without the clothing over my breasts, her hot mouth felt even better over my flesh. I moved my hand towards her thong, and stopped at the strap. I didn't move, I don't think I can do it. What if I touch her the wrong way? What if she doesn't want me to rub her? Ah man, I don't think I can do it.

"What are you waiting for?"

I was snapped out of my thought and faced Sherry

"Well?"

"I, uh… I" I stuttered, "I can't do it…"

Sherry began to giggle, "Well then," suddenly, she went between my legs and grabbed me by my pussy "Allow me." Her index finger started rubbing my pussy through the fabric of my panties. I started to moan from the sensation I'm feeling. "This feels so good" I cried to her. She pulled aside the panties and touched my clit. I began to move my hips to the movement of her hand. "You are so wet, Aki" sherry murmured to me. God, her sexy voice, I love it when she talks to me like this. "I can't wait to taste you."

Sherry rolled me on my back and lifted up my skirt. She licked her lip with anticipating then she grabbed my panties with her teeth and pulled them down. I wanted to tease her, so I rubbed my pussy in front of her, as if to tell her "come and get it". Without a minute sooner, she went down and started licking my pussy. "UHH~HH! Oh S-Sherry!" I begged her out loud. She started to get aggressive with her licking; I could feel her slippery tongue going in my pussy, and a few times she would tease my clit with the tip of her tongue. My heart was pounding against my chest, my mind was racing, I started breathing harder; her mouth was so amazing, she know where to hit the right spots. Sherry wanted to get deeper, so she kept pulling my hips closer and closer to her mouth to a point where she pin my legs apart and over me. My pussy was in full view, and she kept going; I wish this would never stop, but I felt my climax coming soon.

"AHH~HH! I'M GONNA C-CUM, I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled.

I finally came; my juices flowed into Sherry waiting mouth. She drank in my fluid, moaning at the taste. I hope she like it. Lifting her head away from my pussy, a strand of saliva and my juices dangled off her tongue that was still sticking out of her mouth. She bent down and planted a deep kiss; I can taste my juice mixed with her saliva when she slip her tongue in.

"I got an idea," Sherry whispered "you'll love it"

Sherry slid her arm between the mattresses of the bed, searching for something; I'll admit, the way she's bent over, I can see a nice view of her ass and her thong with a wet spot on it.

"HA!" she cheered, "I found you"

Oh my, I don't believe it. Did she just pull out a dildo? She did! It's a red, 10-inched dildo, and it looks fun. "So, now you're going to play with me with that toy?" I teased her, seductively. "Not yet, my love" she replied. Sherry began to strip off all her clothing, and there she lay, naked on her back; teasing her nipple with the tip of the toy. "Not until you play with me first" a seductive smile ran a cross her face as she spread he legs apart; showing off her pussy with a piercing on her clitoris; damped and begging for attention. I hesitated at first, but I manage to focus and kissed her on the inner thigh. I've never done this before, and I hope I don't disappoint Sherry. I slowly started planting trails of kisses down her legs, causing her to moan in delight and arching her back. Finally reaching her mound, I deeply inhaled the scent of her pussy, and it smells so good. Cautiously, I stuck out my tongue and run the tip alone the slit of her pussy. With Sherry's satisfying sighing I continued my action; going in deeper and deeper. I looked up to see Sherry sucking the fake cock, moving it in and out of her mouth, as if she was giving head to a real man. Being a little sneaky, I slipped in my middle finger inside her; so warm, so wet, I love the texture of her pussy. In and out, in and out, in and out, pumping my finger inside her while I flicked my tongue on her clit, slightly pulling the tiny ring to add further pleasure. "AHH~HH, A-AKI!" she cried, "M-MAKE ME CUM, BABY, MAKE ME CUM!" demanding more. I pulled my face back and continue to finger her, faster and faster, trying to make her cum. "A-Aki, that'll never do," then she handed me the dildo, I knew what she wanted. I took the toy and slowly entered the tip through the slit. "MMMMM, yess~, stick it in, baby." The toy slid half way, and then I began to pump it in and out of her, like I did with my fingers. I reached down and teased her clit with my tongue again. Sherry started moving her hips to the movement of the toy; her face started to blush and getting hotter. I can sense it; she's going to cum soon.

"AHH! A-AKI! I CAN'T" she whined out load, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" suddenly, she stopped me and grabbed the dildo out of my hand. What is she up to? Then she pushed me down on the bed and lifted one of my legs and placed it on her shoulder. The way we were posed, both our pussy were touching each other. Then, slow at first, Sherry moved her hips, as our pussies rubbed up against one another. Faster and faster, I was going crazy with this new sensation of our pussy touching; I could feel my climax coming soon. I grabbed the dildo out of Sherry's hand and brought to my mouth; freshly coated with her juices. I lick it in plain view, and it excited her to rub harder. Inserting it into my mouth, I started doing what she was doing earlier. I closed my eyes and sucked that thing; in the back of my mind I fantasized that I was sucking Divine's cock right after he fucked Sherry. I'm about to come; oh baby, make cum for you.

Finally, we both climaxed; our juices mixed together as it dripped down on to the bed sheets. Sherry finally let go of my leg gently and climbed on top of me. I still had the toy in my mouth, so she slow pulled it out, and then we started kissing again. We said nothing, just kissing, slow, passionate kissing. Sherry rolled off me and held me in an embrace again, and then we drifted off to sleep…

God, I love studying with Sherry…


	5. The New Guy

Chapter 5

Aki's P.O.V.

Although my love life is perfect in my point of view, I can't help but change it up a bit. Don't get me wrong, I love Divine and I love Sherry, but as time has passed since I've been with them, it seems I've been seeing them less. Divine seems to be more busier at night doing something. As for Sherry, she's being over worked with her homework and presentations that we haven't had our alone time since our first time. This has gotten quiet boring for me, now I'm still in my usual desk in my usual class, but this week was different, Divine hasn't been in school for a whole week. Instead of my handsome red-haired, green-eyed lover, some older woman with glasses is teaching my class in his place. Grant it, she's not as strict as Divine, but still, class doesn't feel the same without him. I let my eyes wander around the classroom; most of my classmates were either asleep or talking among themselves. I can't help but turn my attention to the new student in my class, Yusei Fudo. I'll admit he's quite cute, with his spiky black hair with golden highlights on the edges of his hair. He has lovely blue eyes too I guess.

Finally, class has ended and in the hallways, there's Yusei by his locker, putting away his books. He's a pretty quiet one, now that I think about it I haven't seen him with anyone else. He looks lonely; maybe I'll keep him company. I walked towards him.

"Hello, Yusei" I said.

"Oh. Hi." Yusei said. He took a quick glance at me and moved his attention back to his locker. "So, you're enjoying your stay here?" I asked him kindly.

"It's ok. Not too bad." Yusei replied back, still not facing me. "Me and my father moved here in the city and he got a job as one of the professors, so I was dragged along." He sighed heavily and closed his locker door. Wow, he's not really a talkative person, but I can't blame him, he is new here. It must have been hard on him to leave his friends to come here because of his father's job. Yusei has started to walk away, but I managed to catch up with him. "Wait up!" I yelled, "Mind if I sit with you during lunch? I'd like to get to know you more." Hope I'm not being too forward with him. Yusei turned his head "Sorry, can't." I guess he's a loner "Oh…" I couldn't help but look away disappointed "We can sit next to each other on the next class if you want to." He said with a small smile. He has a nice smile.

We walked to the classroom for our next class, Chemistry. We also were to have a new teacher for that class starting today. As we made our way to the classroom we started to small talk, apparently Yusei loves to fix machines, and his dad is our new Chemistry teacher.

In the classroom I went to my usual place near the back and sat down, Yusei looked at me, then down rather slowly and went to the desk next to me and the window. I giggled, Yusei's not a robot, and I knew why he looked down that way, so slowly, like many other teenagers and teachers before him he took a peek at my breasts. Well I can't blame him for that.

"Good morning, my name is Doctor Fudo" the teacher started… he was rather dynamic, I'll admit, and I can see where Yusei got his looks… I wouldn't mind getting a special class from Mr. Fudo sometime… but, I'm doing well enough in this class already… and, not every teacher is like Divine.

I looked over at Yusei, he is REALLY good looking for someone our age... his shirt seemed about as tight as mine now that I look at it, if not more, he has quite the body under that jacket for sure... as much as I hated to admit it, he was really hot too, not as much as Divine sure, but, he had something going..

"Do you know the answer, Izayoi?" what? I hadn't heard anything that man had been saying after my name is Doctor Fudo!

I gulped down "uh..." I could hear someone already commenting on how I didn't know; I could feel a blush on my face already, how embarra-

"Xenon, daddy" The whole room started laughing right away, really loudly. And just as Mr. Fudo started to quiet them down Yusei whispered to me "Don't worry, my dad's really boring me too. And those guys laughing, they'll be talking of this for the rest of the year, yet I bet none of them could even pronounce the stuff he'll end up saying by the end of the class." Wow, he was so nice! I couldn't believe it, he seemed so cold, yet he's actually really friendly and smart, and his deep blue eyes were also charming...

As the class continued I did less and less to try and pay attention, Yusei was right, some of our classmates already seemed confused out of their skulls, serves them right. Yusei... I looked over at him again; he was just staring at the window, lost in his own world, like I have been so many times before. I quickly wondered just how much alike his fantasy world was to mine, and I got my answer. His tight leather pants showed me he had an erection, whatever he's day dreaming of got him a huge bulge down there; well, huge for his age. Really nothing that would feel that good inside me after tasting divine. Not that I even thought of letting Yusei! But, as I stared at him, I couldn't help but appreciate his fine looks...

I wonder, what would he be thinking though? Is there a girl? He does seem dressed up as if wanting to impress someone... though, it's his first day here, so I doubt that's the case. He must wear clothes that tight all the time. "Yummy". I looked around nervously and fast, thank god, no one heard me... not even him. That's when I became really curious... he did look at me before sitting. I looked down on my breasts, they were rather exposed... and it was the first time seeing them, I know very well that there are many guys, and girls, who'd kill just to touch them... he must have been thinking of my breasts... that's what got him hard..

I bit my lower lip and started thinking more and more on how such a nice and probably innocent guy gets turned on from just a peek at my breasts, fuck he's hot, and that hair is so crazy, I bet he likes crazy. No, but, I love Divine I told myself before thinking how I also love Sherry... would it be too wrong to feel like I did at first for Divine? Back then I didn't really love him, I lusted for him, but it became love and he returned it... they say teenagers don't love, so, perhaps two teena- agh, fuck it. I stopped trying to justify myself and looked over at Yusei again, wow, his crotch looks even bigger... he's probably thinking of more than just my breasts right now... yeah I can tell what he's thinking…

I bet in his mind he's touching my big tits... rubbing them all over and then licking them, he would so want to suck them… but then I would just push him away and right away get on my knees to give him what he really wants,

I undo his pants and quickly pull out his cock "Wow, you really got something big here!"

"Thank you" he said, I licked my lips and slowly took the tip of his developing member into my mouth, twirling my tongue around that piece of meat. He never has had someone do this to him, he's never felt anything remotely as good as what I can do for him, he started moaning my name as his tanned fingers rubbed against my red hair, I could feel his cock start to throb and twitch. I pulled him out of my wet mouth just as he starts to really enjoy this

I look around absent mindedly, and I see that everyone's trying hard to understand, or just sleeping. Good. I take my little pencil and with nobody to see me I placed it under my short skirt, gosh my face is getting so red as I use the rubber to rub my swollen clit through my wet panties, Ohh! Jolts of pleasure wave through my body so fucking good… just how I like it, I bite my lower lip as I keep teasing my horny clit and then I returned to my little fantasy.

"You're going to cum already? I guess you really are still a boy" I winked at him as I jerked him.

"Fuck, you're just so good! I can't take it!" he bit his lower lip, blushing; my comment did get to him heheheh.

"Then your cum better be delicious." I started sucking him again, harder this time, I had to taste his cum, how different would it be? I'm just his age yet I am so experienced and good at making people cum, he moaned loudly, almost crying in pleasure as all I do to him is just too good for his inexperienced body. I finger myself hard as I start fondling his balls with my other hand, he's such a big boy, I feel myself getting closer with him, fuck, I'm going to cum too, he then pulls on my hair and starts moaning even louder "I'm going to cu-

SLAM!

I looked up, "Yusei!" I quickly looked to the side and saw Mr. Fudo yelling at Yusei.

He simply looked at his dad surprised, and blushing... that bulge on his pants was quickly disappearing. What a shame. "Sorry" he said, I couldn't help but smile a little... no wonder everyone laughs when it happens to me.

"You can all leave now. And, Yusei meet me after school." murmurs filled the room as everyone started to leave, I waited outside the room for Yusei

"Hey, Yusei, since its lunch time, are you sure you don't want to hang out?" I asked, guess once you have sex with a man, and a woman, it's easier to insist to the other sex...

"Can't." he said coldly and walked away but there is no way I would let him get away that easily after he got me so hot and bothered.

I followed him for a while; he didn't notice me at all as he eventually reached the roof. He was the loner type it seemed just wanting to be alone in a room at lunch, and I bet he didn't want to see me after that humiliation... or maybe finish whatever he was thinking of before getting busted. I licked my lips; "oh if you want to be alone in the roof, I won't let you do that by yourself." I said quietly to my self, I waited a good minute after he got to the roof of the school, teasing my pussy and nipples to be nice and wet so we could just fuck like bunnies up there before I went over, plus I wanted to catch him with his hands on his meat too.

"Yusei..." a blond man said, I think it's, yes, it's Jack Atlas, an upperclassmen. What surprised me was that he was holding hands with Yusei? And, wow, they were kissing?

"Jack... I, I knew you studied here... that's why I convinced my dad to take this job..." I couldn't believe what I saw

"Yusei, I haven't seen you in years, you've really grown up... but, are you sure… you want to? After all this time"

"Jack! Especially after all this time! I, I never stopped loving you. I forgive you for back then, it doesn't matter, my dragon is yours as far as I care... and so is my trading card."

Jack visibly blushed, I guess that was the first time ever, but, I couldn't really note that at the time. Was I really watching what my eyes were seeing?

"Jack, I love you, only you, let's be together... I've learned a few tricks" Yusei got on top of Jack and they started making out harder, and Yusei's hand went to… wow…

I silently closed the door and walked down the stairs, pale in shock. I guess... I guess if he loved him, it's okay, I used to only love one person, and, Yusei seems to be smarter of what he likes, so, as long as he's happy with the man he loves. I just hope that image doesn't burn into my brain... well… actually I wouldn't mind it in my brain for a little while…

I sighed, I respect that Yusei's with Jack and all that, but he already had me so worked up! And picturing what they must be doing up there sure isn't helping… I need to cum, ugh, but I can't stand to do it alone again…

"Izayoi, could you help me?" Huh? Suddenly I turned to see Mr. Fudo; did he know his son was gay? Wait, if Yusei was so absent minded... Wow... before I realized, I was already in an empty classroom with Mr. Fudo

"What do you need again, Mr. Fudo?" I asked, figuring anything to get my mind off the gutter should be good

"Just, help me with that light bulb, it's not working right"

"Couldn't you do it yourself?"

"I need to… see how the current shifts as well; it may be a wire problem actually"

I didn't really get or cared for what he said, so I got on the stair in the middle of the room and started changing the light bulbs

"Slower" he asked, I didn't look at him but did what he asked.

"Is this good?" I asked and looked down. The bastard was watching under my skirt. "What the hell?" I shrieked but he quickly grabbed me, and pinned me to a desk "You sick pedo!" I said under his hand.

"Oh, please. I've been watching, you're horny as hell, just drenched down there." He put his hand under my skirt, he was right though… I was so horny and wet, but that doesn't give him the right! "And I've seen how you were just lusting for my kid, but why bother with the plant when you got the tree here?" he licked his lips and I felt something hard press against my wet pussy… fuck he's right, I am so horny and wet...

He started opening my blouse, hastily, popping off the buttons. He started by cupping my breasts with his hands, squeezing them; getting rough with them until he ripped off my bra from my chest. "They're so big." He moaned, and then took a quick lick on one of the nipples. He pinned my hands over my head, keeping me from moving as he attacked my breasts.

I was scared, I'll admit, but I tried not to fight back because of what he might do to me. What if he had a gun or a knife? After he had his way with my breasts, he moved his head towards my neck, leaving kisses on my jaw line and licking my neck. As he draws closer to my face, I could feel that hard cock of his that's poking through his pants, rubbing again my vagina. Oh God, it feels so good, and I need it. I guess it's not really rape if I'm starting to like it.

"Don't move." Dr. Fudo ordered me. I listened to him as he let go of my hands. He took a small step back to stare at my exposed chest and my spread legs. "Yes, that's It." his eyes trailed down my body as he slowly rubbed the bulge on his groin; biting his lower lip with excitement. Then he started to unbutton his pants and pulled down the zipper.

He took out his piece, wow! It was really big; I gulped down as he made his way over to my mouth, no... No he couldn't want me to suck his… I resisted as he tried to push his cock into my mouth, but it was all for nothing, he pinched my nipple hard which made me gasp in the sudden sharp pain, taking the chance to put his meat inside me... I really don't know what happened, but it didn't taste bad... I kind of liked his taste as well… it made me even wetter

"That's it, use your tongue." He murmured, pushing his cock deeper in my mouth. I did as he told me, and swirled my tongue around the man meat. Suddenly, he started to thrust his hips forward; pumping his dick in my mouth, as he lean he head back. I tried not to gag on it, but kept pushing and pushing. Out of reflex, I accidentally closed my mouth and lightly bit his dick. "OW! FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled in pain. He pulled out of my mouth, stroking his sore cock, inches away from my face. Lightly, I licked the tip of his penis as a way to say sorry. The taste of his pre-cum was salty and warm. God help me if he gets mad. Then he got off me and told me to turn around and pull down my panties, and I did just that. "Your ass is so lovely," he said, "I can't wait to fuck it, hard…"

He got behind me, and as quickly as it happened, he shoves his cock in my pussy. "AHHHH~ S-STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME," I pleaded, trying to hold in my moans of pleasure, oh god it's so hard to hold them back when I get raped this hot... He didn't listen to a word I cried and continued to fuck me, pulling my hair back and the sounds of he moans and sighs filling the empty classroom. "Let's make this last, my darling." Dr. Fudo groaned, leaning forward to lick my jaw line. I can't help but shiver, oh god it feel so good to be raped… but I can't let him do this what else could he do? I need to stop him. That's it! I got the perfect idea! "And I know how to." I answered him. I got my backpack and searched for my cell phone. A naughty smirk ran across his face, as he snatched the cell out of my hand. Looks like he got the idea. Quickly, turned the camera on the phone and started to record. He continued to fuck me, harder than last time; I moaned aloud, half pained, half pleasured, might as well act for this little porno… being recorded actually sends shivers down my spine… and he just keeps fucking me so hard.

"Come on my sweet girl, say something!" Dr. Fudo spanks me hard; I can even feel my butt get red. I look at the cell phone, "I-I'm A-Aki" I say shyly and he spanks me again, he wants me to be sultrier I can feel it "I'm Aki Izayoi! And I love being raped! By my teacher Professor Fudo! His cock is so good and tasty and big!" I moan out the last word and I can feel his cock just slide with my juices and his precum. I grab his hand, and move the cell phone to focus more on my face even as I lean up and lick his neck, making sure the camera gets his face a bit too, ooooh he really likes it when I lick his neck. He's so close, I can feel it, and so am I. I bite my lower lip and look at the camera again, making a Peace and Love sign with my most slutty face. It drives him crazy to see me like that. I make my pussy get tighter, oh god yes, his hot seed is shooting inside me, I missed this so much I let out a squeal and cum as well, I can feel it, just like when I did it with Divine our hot messy sex juices would just mix inside me, so sticky and thick, so good, I think I came a second time just feeling the cum…

"This was so good, Izayoi." He says with a pant, trying to play it cool. He's already tired? He sure isn't Divine. If he was it wouldn't be so easy to get the cellphone from his hand, save the video and send it to my computer before he finishes asking "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I just saved the evidence, you know where I say who you are, what you're doing and then show everyone your fucking face!" I am growing hotter again… he got so pale, so pathetic and shy. "Now, you will not do this to me again or anyone else ever again or this video gets out, if it does, the school calls me a slut, like I care since I have people to love and who love me. However, you'll get sent to jailed for a Looooong time." I grin a little too much and he's just nodding and gulping along. "Fine fine, I'll leave the school if you want." I do want it, I don't want to see his horrible face again… but… "So you can do this somewhere else? Fuck no. You're staying here." I say that, but it's because I couldn't do that to Yusei after he finally found the man he loves. Are they still making love those two? I put the rest of my clothes back on and then I hear the bell ring.

"Oh, and put me an A on anything you can" I stick out my tongue and hold up my cell phone, he just sighs and nods annoyed, heh I love this. I get out and huh, there's Yusei… his hair is really messed up, and his shirt unbuttoned… his pants look a bit wet… A smile grows in my face. I guess I'll dream of something other than Divine tonight.


	6. Coming and Going

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately so i wasn't able to work on the chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter! sorry for the suckage xD

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Aki's P.O.V**

It's been 2 months since the situation with Dr. Fudo. Since then, we haven't spoken except when I had to hand in my assignments, but from time to time; I'll flash him my cell phone just to see his face of annoyance. All thought that little problem has solved, my other problem just begun; Sherry graduates soon and Divine has been leaving more often. I did get to spend some time with Sherry, but we can only go as far as making out behind the school building.

Today is a little different though; instead of my usual setting in the classroom, I lay on the firm bed with my lover, Divine, who is sleeping peacefully on the other end of the bed; we were both naked. Last night, Divine came back from his personal trip, so he invited me to spend some time with him. We had sex throughout that whole evening, harder and longer then normal; he would fuck me hard, as if he was hungry for sex, eating out my pussy harder, thrusting his cock harder and faster, going balls deep, and leaving more love bites on my neck; but I can't blame him, we haven't fuck in a long time. It's 6AM in the morning and I was half awake now, so I just watched the peaceful sight of my sleeping fuck animal, well his back anyway. Slowly, I rubbed his back up and down, feeling his still hot flesh on my palm and lightly grazed my nails. I could hear a faint moan escape his mouth from my touch, so I moved in closer and embraced his body from behind. My palms rested on his tight, toned chest, and then I ran my hands lower down his abs as I plant small kisses on his naked back. I kept going until I reached his penis; it was soft for now, but that's about to change soon. Softly, I started rubbing the base of his penis and then started to stroke it.

"Maybe this will be a nice way to wake him up." I whispered to myself. I increased the pace and stroked it hard, as he moans grew a little louder, but he still hasn't woken up yet. Harder and harder I pumped it, but from time to time I would massage his balls to stimulate him a bit; his dick was getting hard now. God I love stroking his hot, hard cock, and I think I can feel some pre-cum dripping from the tip, so I pump it faster and faster.

"Heh, slow down a bit, Aki," Divine sighed.

Looks like he's finally awake…

"I'm sorry, my love. Did I wake you from your slumber?" I cooed softly in his ear.

"All was fine until you got too aggressive." Divine turned to face me and gave me a little kiss on my lips. He placed his hand over my hand and guided my movements to how he saw fit. "Just like that, Aki," he whispered, "Nice and slow, but hold it firmly in your hand." Letting go of my hand, I was on my own. I continued to please him, and thanks to his advice, the room filled with his moans and sighs; he's such a good teacher. His cock twitched in my hand as I pumped it at this new pace. "I-I'm going to…AHH~" he cried out.

He finally released his hot, sticky seeds on my hand. "Not bad, Aki," Divine complemented me, "but you need to work on it a bit."

"Hee hee, I'll try to." Licking the cum off my hand in a sexual manner. Suddenly, his cell phone rang from his still unpacked suitcase. He got up from the bed to get the phone, then he took it to another room, all was ok until I heard a, somewhat, panicked toned, "I, uh, sorry Aki, I have to go again," he said to me from the other room. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." Oh no, not again! "Where exactly do you go, Divine?" I demanded, is he hiding something from me? What ever it was, I'm going to find out.

"Uh… I-it's best if you don't know" he replied back.

"Come on, Divine, you can tell me. I just want to know where you run off to." I pleaded. He walked over to me, softly holding my cheeks with both his hands and softly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, making our kiss lasted longer, not wanting to let him go. Divine pulled out from the kiss to catch his breath, "it's nothing you need to worry about, just some personal business I need to attend to." I let him go and lay back on the bed. "Aki, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to have to get ready to leave. You might want to get ready to leave. I'll call you when I'm coming back." He told me, grabbing a towel that hung on over a chair.

"Mind if I join you, Divine?" I teased, licking my lips to excite him. Just the thought of his toned, hot body getting all wet gets me all hot and bothered. Especially his long manhood getting wet; oh god, I would love to suck it wet.

"You never quit, do you Aki?" He chuckled…

After our little playtime in the shower, I got dressed and grabbed my backpack. "Aki, if you meet up with Sherry, tell her I'll be gone again. Believe me; she gets just as worried as you do." I nodded my head to let him know I heard his request. "Divine?" I shyly ask him, and then he looked at me, "Yes?"

"When you come back, can you please tell me what going on?" I asked him. I know I'm being too much in his business, but I want to know. Sometimes when he comes back from, wherever he goes, he'll always upset or just sad about something, and I want to be there for him.

"I'll think about it, but for right now, its best that you don't know."

My day went on as usual, same boring classes, same boring day. I really hate it when he's not here. Not only for the sex, but I just like being with him. He's helpful, as a teacher should be, and he just has a knack for brightening up my day, even if he's the strictest teacher in this school. It's a shame that we need to keep our love hidden from everyone. Divine could lose his job from kissing a student, and I'll get labeled as the school's slut who'll fuck any teacher just to pass a class. I do have Sherry to spend some time with, but since she's about to graduate next week, I've haven't had time to be with her. It's not the end of school and I made my way out of the school building. Mostly everyone will be leaving their dorms and returning home to their family to enjoy there's vacation; God knows I won't, the last thing I would want to do is to back to my parents, the ones who shipped me off to this boarding school in the first place. I spotted Yusei with Jack talking to each other under the tree; at least they have each other. Then Jack leaned towards Yusei and whispered something in his ear, and then Yusei got really happy; looks like they'll be having a lot of fun this vacation time. I decided to head back to my dorm to rest up, but just as I turned the corner of the building, someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a hand. I panicked what if it's Dr. Fudo again? I tried to break free but this person had a tight hold on me.

"_Comment__faire__mal__que tu me veux__?_" whispered a voice in my ear, and suddenly a hand went under my skirt and firmly grabbed me by my vagina. I know that voice! It could only be one person.

"Sherry!" I cheered, "Don't scare me like that!" I shouted as I playfully shoved her by the shoulder. "It's been too long Aki," Sherry said, "I just can't keep my hands off you." She lightly presses me up against the wall and started kissing me. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I pulled out from her lips. "We can't do this here, we'll get caught." I told her as a concerned matter. Sherry giggled, "_Suivez-moi._" She whispered, grabbing me by my hand and taking me to another location…

"AHH~ F-FUCK… right there… yess~, right there…" I cried wanting more of Sherry's hot tongue licking my pussy, like a wild, wet snake. I pushed her face deeper in to me, I want that slippery thing so badly in me. Her hands reached up to squeeze my exposed breast that hung out of my opened school blouse. I was close to cumming, so I started grinding my hips against her face to excite further. Sherry pulled out and began flicking her tongue over my clit as she slipped a finger, pumping faster inside me. "OHHH~ SHERRY!" I finally came on her finger, my juices lightly dripping down her palm. I felt tired from cumming so much, so I lay down on the blanket on the floor that covered the hard cold floor. "Oh Aki…" Sherry crawled over me and rested on top of me. This place was great. Sherry took me to an abandon dorm room from the older part of the school that no one goes to, hell, not even security walks through here, so this was the perfect place to have sex. Sherry told me that she and Divine would come here to have sex, so they left behind some old sheets so they wouldn't have to get each other dirty. The room had a couple of empty crates round, but there were enough space for people here. "How did you find out about this place?" I asked Sherry. "Actually, Divine was the one who told me about this place," She replied "This was the same place where we became lover too."

"I bet the both of you had a lot of fun here" I chuckled; I bet they had a lot of fun here. I can image the room being filled with the sweet sounds of sex and moaning from Sherry and Divine. Cries, panting, swearing, and climaxes echoing throughout the room and maybe in the empty hallway that has never been walked in for years. I wish Divine was here with us, so we could make our own sweet music. "Hey Sherry,"

"Yes, my love?"

"How did you and Divine meet?"

She got off me and lay by my side, hugging me by the waist as she begins telling her story…

**Sherry's P.O.V.**

I remember it like it was just yesterday…

***Flashback***

Two years ago during the final weeks of my summer vacation before school started again, my friends and I went to a night club that was popular around the area. I sat by myself while my friends danced on the dance floor, during that time, I had just broke up with my ex-boyfriend; I guess he didn't like the fact that I also like girls, so I figured that maybe I'll find someone here. In the corner of my eye, I spotted a handsome looking man standing by himself by the exit. I decided to give it a shot and I walked towards him.

"Need someone to dance with?" I said to him. His head turned to face me. "I'm not much of a dancer myself." He replied happily. "Mind if I keep you company? You're looking kind of lonely here."

"Heh, sure. Let's find an empty table." He said. We walked over to the table and we began talking for a while. He said that he was hired to teach at a boarding school and is going to start working there when summer vacation ended for all schools. As he was talking, I couldn't help but just look at his features: his red hair with his bang that curled up from the right side of his face, his light tanned skin, and his green eyes, he was so handsome. Subconsciously, I placed my hand over his lap, but he noticed before I did. "Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful when you blush like that?" he cooed in my ear. I snapped back from my stare when he spoke to me, "Pardon me?" He leans in towards my ear,

"_Vous regardez de très beaux quand vous rougissez…_"

The way he whispered those send chills down my spine. "Y-You know French too?" I asked shyly. "I teach it as well," he cooed softly "and I know a lot more." Suddenly he started nibbling on my neck, as his hand lay rest on my hip. I pulled him closer and tugged on his black shirt, but then I felt something wet on my neck, it was his tongue as he slowly licked my skin. I brought my lips towards his ear, "_Puis-je vous embrasser?_"

Without hearing a reply, he took my lips with his; so soft, so hot. I kissed back and moved my hand to his back. We were about to deepen the kiss until I felt a vibration come from him. He pulled back and grunt with annoyance, then he pulled out a cell phone from his pants pocket. One look at the phone's screen and he rolled his eyes, then he got up from our table, "I'm sorry, I have to get to going now." Before he left I pulled him by his sleeve, "Wait!" he quickly looked back, "I didn't get you name yet. My name is 'Sherry Leblanc'" He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a pen, and then he picked up a napkin. He started writing down his phone number, then handed it to me, "You can call me 'Divine'"

I giggled as I took his number, "I bet you are." With that, he left the club, but thankfully I got his number; I wanted to meet him again, but luckily I got his number, but I kind of didn't tell him my age; I was only 16 at the time.

But things changed, if it were not what happens on the first day of classes…

It was the first day of my 3rd year of school. I sat down on my new seat, waiting to meet my new teacher. Days before classes started again I have gotten a message from Divine, saying that after he gets off from work, if I would like to meet up with him for some 'fun time'; I couldn't resist, so I agreed to see him when I finish my classes.

The school bell rung; it was time for class to begin. On time, the door opened, and then the teacher walked in…

I don't believe it… my teacher was…

"Good morning students. I hope everyone had a good vacation, but now it's time to get back to learning." Picking up the chalk, he processed to write on the blackboard. "My name is Divine De Los Santos and welcome-" he turned around to face the class, until he made eye contact with me. His face turned into shock, but he quickly got his focus back and continued to speak, "-to your junior year…" he coughed to clear his voice and started to teach. I didn't believe it, he was my teacher! And I bet he was just as surprised to see me here. Throughout the rest of the class time, I saw him getting uncomfortable with me being here in his classroom, but he tried not let it affect his job. The class bell rang, Divine dismissed the class and he remained in the room. After I walked out of the room, my cell phone started ringing; it was Divine calling me from the empty room.

"Hello?" I answered. "Sherry we need to talk, now. Meet me behind the school, from there keep going until you find an old dorm building, I'll be waiting inside." He hung up the phone…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he yelled out at me in a panic. "How was I supposed to know you were teaching in my school?" I argued back at him. He began to pace back and forth, "Shit, what am I going to do? I'm going out with one of my students; this could get me fired, or worse, arrested!" Divine yelled out of frustration. "Divine, calm down!" I tried to get him to relax, but he was still too worked up about this. "Calm down? How can I? I'm could get into trouble with this, and also I could barely look at you without the urge to fuck you!" he quickly covered his mouth. Whoa, I would have never thought he could get like this. "I get you too tensed up?" I blushed at the thought that I could get a guy like him so horny. To be honest though, he was getting me all hot and bothered too; even now as we speak. "Yes, you look so beautiful in that school uniform." He said, looking at the floor with shame. I got closer to him and gave him a loving hug; I just couldn't keep watching him like this. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "I just can't keep watching you acting like this. It's ok, Divine, no one has to know about this." I hugged him tighter, feeling his strong arm wrapping around me. "Are you sure about this, Sherry?" he questioned. "I'm positive about this. No one will ever know about our forbidden love." Then I kissed him on the lips, and then he kissed back but a little harder. I felt his tongue slipping into my mouth; our tongues danced in our mouth as he pushed for dominance. In our tight embrace, he could feel a bulge between us, but then he grabbed my ass tightly, and then I pulled back. "Wait, Divine," I interrupted his actions. "There's something you should know about me… I'm bisexual" I looked into his eyes to see his reaction.

"You have no idea how fucking horny I'm getting now!" he whispered seductively with a lower voice. Whoa, he's was like a different person just now. "I don't mind you being bisexual. When you're with me, I'll let you fuck as many women you want… as long as I get in some of the action…" he grinned. He had this look on his face, like an animal wanting to mate so badly. Divine started kissing me again, harder than last time, and then he undid the button and zipper from his pants. Then he pulled down his boxer briefs, just enough to free his erection that stood at full attention. Suddenly he stopped again and took a step back to realize what's going on. "I'm sorry," he said "I didn't mean to-" I stopped him from finishing what he was going to say by pushing against the wall. "You worry too much." I said as I grabbed him by his exposed cock; a bit of pre-cum was dripping off it.

"Sherry, I want to be honest too. I want to say you're the only one for me but I can't, I want to have sex with many women; I'm bad at having steady relationship." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice; looking away from me in shame.

"It's ok Divine," I murmured in his ear, "you can have sex with another women," I began to softly stroke his twitching cock, hear soft moans escaping his lips, "As long as I get in some of the action…" I got on my knees and wasted no time on getting his full length in my mouth. The salty taste was getting me hotter and hornier each time I bobbed my head back and forth, coating every part of his meat with my saliva. He grabbed me by my hair and guided my movements, moaning in pleasure as his head fell back, panting and sighing for more.

After a few more minutes, I could feel his cock twitching; he was ready to cum. "Oh Sherry AHHH~ I'm g-going to c-cum!" then he shot his hot seeds in my mouth, swallowing ever last drop of cum in my mouth. I looked at him, his eyes full of lust and want.

"I think I could get used to this…"Divine said in a sexy low voice.

***End Flashback***

**Aki's P.O.V.**

Wow, what a story. "Sherry, do you by any chance know where he goes?" I asked him; I figured she would know since she spent more time with him. "I have no idea either. I tried to ask him, but he would always tell me 'It's none of my concern'" looks like she was given that same excuse. OH, that reminds me,

"Oh Sherry, I almost forgot, Divine will be leaving again." I told. Sherry groaned and slammed her fist on the floor out of frustration. "Did he tell you how long he'll be gone for?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "No, he said that he'll call when he'll come back." Sherry shook her head, getting up to fix her cloths, "I really hate it when a person keeps secrets like this." She went to her backpack and reached into one of the pockets, "What are you looking for?" I asked, curiously, suddenly she pulled out a key from her beg. "See this key? This key is to Divine's apartment." She said, jingling the key around.

"How did you get a hold of those?" I asked, "Before we met you, Divine gave me a copy of his key in case of an emergency." Sherry replied, "I've always told myself that I would never break in to his home, but I want to know why he was always leave us like this without saying anything." Wow, she's serious, she really wants to know what Divine is hiding; I won't lie, I do too, but I wouldn't go as far as going into his house without him knowing.

**Later that night…**

The lock on his door is now unlocked, slowly, Sherry opened the door as we both walked into the small apartment. "I don't know about this Sherry, it feels wrong." I told her, this was really a bad idea; I just pray that no one finds out about this. "It'll be ok, Aki. We're just going to quickly look around his room and see if we'll find any clues about where he runs off to." Sherry explained as she begins to look through his dresser; sorting through his cloths. I did my part as I started looking through his night table cabinets. Opening the top drawer, I noticed something; he had a couple of boxes of condoms, which is weird because when we have sex, he never wears one. "I didn't know he had condoms." I stated, "Usually I tell him to wear them, because I don't want to get pregnant. I'm guess he never wore one when you two go at it, right?" I simply nodded, "Just be careful." Sherry said as she returned to snooping around his dresser. Under the boxes I noticed a folder piece of damaged paper. Curiously, I picked it up and unfold it; it was a photograph of a little boy holding a little teddy bear. The little boy looks kind of like Divine but with a different eye color and reddish-brown hair instead of dark red hair. With the boy, there's a woman in the background but her face was cut off because the photo is a little ripped up.

"Hey Sherry!" I called to her, "take a look at this at this." I showed her the photo. She looked at it with a confused look on her face. "Who are they?"

But as if by cue the door began to creek open and Sherry quickly got the picture in her pocket as we shot our eyes to the door, to Divine entering, looking more tired than any other time we had saw him and alongside with the flick of the light his face turned from tired to surprised. "What are you doing here?" Divined asked, oh no...

I looked at Sherry, she seemed about as nervous as me... but, then her face got serious "Divine, where were you?" I've never seen Sherry this serious before, but I'm also tired of all these secrets. "I told you, it doesn't concern you, it's nothing. What are you doing here?" he sounded off... he's really hiding something...

"Why are you keeping secrets from us, Divine?" she yelled back at Divine. The look on his face was showing that he really doesn't want to tell us something. "First of all, you two haven't answered my question. What are you two doing in my apartment?" he barked back.

If Sherry hadn't snapped before then this was it, "What? You weren't expecting us here? You don't want to see us?" she screamed out and went up close to Divine... there were tears in her eyes "You just think we're fuck buddies for your relaxation!"

"No! That's not it! Don't think something like that!" Divine shouted, his voice was so strong and commanding, but, I didn't know if I should trust him... And that was when Sherry pulled out the picture we found

"He's your son, isn't he?" Sherry asked silently, looking down at her feet, and I saw it, Divine's face, h-he was surprised but nodding, oh no, no he couldn't...

"He's m-my kid from my marriage... I didn't mean for you to find out like this" His words were like a hammer to my soul, I couldn't believe it, I was ready to cry my heart out when a slap echoed in the room, Sherry held her hand up a-and Divine looked like was about to fall back because of it. Sherry just ran away, I looked at Divine "you betrayed us?" was all I could mutter before I followed her...


End file.
